Fastening devices have long been known for fastening a wide variety of objects to a wall. Some such devices include a bolt or screw which is in threaded engagement with a small nut. They have toggle members extending on each side of the nut which are pivotally connected to the nut so that the outer ends of the toggle members may be moved inwardly and toward each other against the tension of the springs to enable them to be passed through an opening in a wall, and after they have passed through the wall will spread out by action of the springs so that they do not come back through the wall opening. The toggle members may be tightened against the other side of the wall by turning the screw.
The device above described has served the art for many years, but it has many parts and its assembly, especially for providing the pivotal connection of the toggle members and the assembly of the spring, is tedious, making its cost of manufacture greater than would be desirable.
Therefore, I have set myself to the task of providing an improved toggle fastening device which is simpler in construction, has fewer parts, is more economical to produce, and which still has the strength necessary for such a device.